


This Path We Travel

by Desdebrona



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Multi, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Other characters not mentioned - Freeform, Possible Character Death, Roman mythology, it's a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdebrona/pseuds/Desdebrona
Summary: The story of the mythological life of Freyja and her conquering of hardships.Then things go on the complete opposite direction than anyone would have ever expected.





	This Path We Travel

**Author's Note:**

> What? ANOTHER mythology story? But thats soooo overdone! Ah, whatever, I think Norse mythology is cool and my goodness I'm going to write about it! It wasn't entirely obvious but the first part of the story (like the first, possibly the second chapter) will be based off of the actual stories of Freyja from Norse mythology. Also, especially later in the story when my ideas start, my own interpretation of the events and some other things incorporated. It won't always be one hundred percent accurate to the mythology, but it does it's job pretty well.
> 
> *Also I tried to split up that big paragraph at the end and I did it in my preview but I couldn't get it to split up in the final product so I'm sorry about that

As far as I can remember my life has never been a simple one. I was always told from a young age that I was destined to do great things. My brother Freyr and I were both told this when we were very young, told that we were special. All the gods are special, of course, but my father said that I was here to do something great. Even as a child I worked day and night to impress him. I studied magic, I trained in combat, I grew up-- and it was wonderful. My father always watched me with a shining face that just radiated pride. The work may have been tough but it was worth it to know that he was proud of me, that he believed I was ready for whatever this great destiny that was in store for me was. 

As I got older I wondered exactly what it was, the great thing that I was supposed to do. Whenever I asked him about it father would not tell me. I remember that he would look me in the eye and say: "Sætur einn, one day you will learn. Your time will come when you are ready." So I tried harder. I studied longer, practiced more, and trained harder that I had before. Despite not knowing what my destiny was I wanted to be ready to meet it like my father said I would be. My brother was also a hard worker and the two of us often competed for our fathers admiration, despite his constant reminders that he was unendingly proud of both of us. The two of us became very skilled in Vanir magic and we were very powerful, but everything changed when father gifted me my first staff. He told me of a powerful magic known as seiðr that could alter fate itself. From that point on I dedicated myself to learning this magic and over time, I became proficient in the ways of seiðr. 

As I reached adulthood and started to truly master the ways of both seiðr and Vanir magic, I began to question other things. I began to question my father on the world outside of Vanaheim. He had briefly taught my brother and I about the nine realms and the great tree Yggdrasil when we were children but we were never allowed out of Vanaheim. I questioned my father on the realm of Asgard and the other tribe of gods that lived their, the æsir. I knew about them of course, I had read countless stories on Odin, Thor, and Týr when I was younger, but now I was asking my father for an opportunity to travel. I wanted to go to Asgard and meet these figures that all the stories I read spoke so fondly of, but my father forbade it. He told me that even though the æsir had accomplished many great feats, they were tricky. He told me that the æsir could be underhanded, brutal, and weren't afraid to take what they wanted. I told father that I could take care of myself. I had been training and learning my entire life and had nearly mastered seiðr- but he would not budge. I pointed out that maybe meeting with the æsir was my 'big destiny', but again he refused. Frustrated, I asked him how he knew that. Father looked at me, his eyes becoming darker.

"Freyja, drop it" he growled, but I would not let up.

"How do you even know what my destiny is?" I shouted. My continued defiance of his will caused father to shout back at me:

"I DON'T know what your destiny is Freyja!" 

Softer, I asked him what he meant. He admit that he never knew what my destiny was, just that it was coming.

"All gods have a great destiny" he said. Rightly, I was upset by this. All those years of fear and wonder over this great destiny of mine and it turns out that it was all based on an assumption that might not even be true. Father assured me that everyone goes through phases of trying to find their place in the world but I would not listen. I thought I already had a place in the world but in that moment it felt like everything I had ever been told was a lie. 

The next big change in my life when my brother left. Though we had never physically left Vanaheim, my brother was the spiritual patron of many of the elves of Alfheim. One day he confronted my father and told him that he wanted to go to Alfheim, to live there and be the patron and overseer of the elves. Unlike with my request a few months before my father allowed him to go, saying that he would take my brother to Alfheim himself. Natural I was jealous of him. Why, after a lifetime of seclusion and denial, was my brother able to just up and leave? As he left with my brother Father had a strange smirk on his face and requested that I join them on their journey to Alfheim. I was unnerved by his expression but agreed to go anyway. The three of us boarded Fathers flying ship, the Skíðblaðnir. Even though Father had taken my brother and I on the ship before for trips around Vanaheim, it was still an extraordinary experience every time I boarded it. I could feel the powerful magic coursing through the ship every time I stepped onto it. It did not take us long to reach Alfheim and my brother immediately felt like he was home. Rushing to the front of the boat, I watched him take a deep, content breath of fresh air while his hair whipped along in the wind. Unlike Vanaheim, Alfheim did not have vast forests and prominent wildlife, but it was gorgeously sunny and covered in vast, grassy fields that stretched on as far as the eye could see. We stopped at a temple that the elves had built to my brother and, needless to say, the elves that were there were completely awe-struck when they saw him. My father and I hugged my brother goodbye, and the elves then elegantly bore him off to a deeper part of the temple. With Freyr's departure, my father and I reboarded the Skíðblaðnir and began our return trip to Vanaheim. As I watched the shimmering fields of Alfheim fade from view, something occurred to me. I realized that, with my brother now gone, I would be the one to lead the Vanir after my father was finished. I asked my father if he had done this on purpose and he told me that this was his plan from the very beginning. He said that he didn't know that my father would go to Alfheim, but ever since I was a child he said I was the one he wanted to eventually take over for him. 

I never truly forgave my father for the years of deception and seclusion to Vanaheim, but I was determined as ever to become a great leader of the Vanir. I finally felt like I had purpose again. 

And then the war came.


End file.
